classic_yugioh_revampedfandomcom-20200215-history
Level Guides
These Levels only outline the approximate stats of a normal monster. Effect monsters must have their effects taken into account as well. Primarily positive effects may see a monster given a higher level than its raw stats would suggest, while monsters with effects that will mostly serve negatively may end up with lower levels than their ATK and DEF would otherwise give. When determining a monster Level, take the higher of the two stats (either ATK or DEF) and find the matching bracket. The monster in question does not necessarily have to fall into that bracket for both stats. Level 1 * 0-450 ATK * 0-650 DEF Level 1 monsters are usually utility monsters. They have very little attacking power or defensive resilience, instead often coming with useful effects. Other card effects often will not be able to target Level 1 monsters. Level 2 * 500-850 ATK * 700-950 DEF Level 2 monsters are also usually deployed as utility monsters. They are a little stronger than Level 1 cards, capable of standing up to a bit more punishment. Although their effects aren't usually as powerful as Level 1s either, and they aren't immune to being targeted by the effects of as many cards. Level 3 * 900-1150 ATK * 1000-1250 DEF Level 3 monsters are very versatile, serving adequately as utility cards or battle grunts. As their battle power is not usually as high as Level 4s, it often helps to bolster their stats with equip spell cards and other stat increasing cards. Their effects are not usually as powerful as Level 1 or 2s, and they can be targeted by the effects of more cards. Level 4 * 1200-1550 ATK * 1300-1650 DEF Level 4 monsters are your basic battle grunts. They have the highest base attack power and defensive resilience of the monsters you can typically normal summon without tributing, but often their effects are not as powerful ( it is not uncommon for Level 4s to have no effect at all). They are also the most susceptible to being targeted by the effects of other cards. Level 5 * 1600-1950 ATK * 1700-2050 DEF Level 5 monsters are intermediate monsters, requiring 1 tribute to summon. They will usually have enough battle power to deal with any that can be summoned without a tribute. They are also less susceptible to being targeted by card effects than Level 4s. Level 6 * 2000-2350 ATK * 2100-2450 DEF Level 6 monsters are also intermediate monsters. They are stronger again than Level 5s in terms of base power, but more susceptible to being targeted by card effects. Level 7 * 2400-2750 ATK * 2500-2750 DEF Level 7 monsters are boss monsters, and require 2 tributes to summon. They are powerful enough to deal with nearly anything that requires just 1 tribute or no tribute to summon. Boss monsters are also typically more difficult to target with card effects than intermediate monsters or battle grunts. Level 8 * 2800-3000 ATK * 2800-3000 DEF Level 8 monsters are also boss monsters. They are the most powerful monsters you can normal summon, and will dispose of nearly any other monster that can be normal summoned. They are also difficult to target with card effects. Level 9 * 3050-3350 ATK * 3050-3450 DEF Level 9 monsters are super boss monsters, and cannot be normal summoned (instead needing specific requirements for summoning i.e. fusion summon, ritual summon). They are usually more powerful than any monster that can be normal summoned, but do not have the same immunities to being targeted by card effects. Level 9 monsters often come with some mild negative effects and drawbacks of their own. Level 10 * 3400-3750 ATK * 3500-3800 DEF Level 10 monsters are also super boss monsters. Level 11 * 3800-4000 ATK * 3850-4000 DEF Level 12 * 4050+ ATK * 4050+ DEF